


请问您今天要来点兔子吗

by Takiri



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takiri/pseuds/Takiri
Summary: “萨列里大师！！！我认为莫扎特怀孕了！！！”
Relationships: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Antonio Salieri
Kudos: 6





	请问您今天要来点兔子吗

萨列里打开手机，屏幕上弹出一条未读信息。罗森博格十八世纪法式宫廷浓妆的艺术照头像此刻仿佛自带语音，完美吻合了字里行间扑面而来的惊慌失措：

“萨列里大师！！！我认为莫扎特怀孕了！！！”

萨列里在内心无限盘旋回荡的困惑和质疑中沉默地仰望窗外的苍穹。

事情其实是这么回事。

时值著名摇滚巨星莫扎特先生与著名古典音乐家萨列里先生交往一周年亟同居十一个月十五天零十二小时三十八分钟纪念日，两人携手逛街途中路遇一家宠物店，萨列里先生试图把莫扎特先生拖走，未果。

萨列里努力阻止：“你现在进去我们就出不来了。”

莫扎特一口否决：“不可能，他们认不出我的。”

萨列里不耻下问：“为什么。”

莫扎特乐于助人：“因为我今天没有化妆。”

萨列里一时失语，在你问我答中先丢一分，被莫扎特连拉带拽扯进宠物店。

莫扎特目标十分明确，进门直奔啮齿类柜台，指着一个无辜的毛团说：“安东你看这个兔子可不可爱？眼不眼熟？像不像我？我们养它好不好？”

突然被cue的兔子什么都不知道，团在笼子里安然地啃菜叶子，三瓣嘴一动一动，耳朵一抖一抖，大眼睛外面的一圈眼线也跟着一抖一抖。

……这兔子怎么还自带眼线的。

萨列里看看兔子，又看看此刻素颜的莫扎特，一时竟陷入了沉默。

莫扎特把他的无言以对当做默认，快乐地招手叫来店员，以迅雷不及掩耳盗铃之势把兔子和一系列兔子饲料兔子用具兔子玩具以及其他杂七杂八有的没的统统打包买下，完美贯彻了不买最好只买最贵的主题思想。店员小姑娘笑颜如花，临结账时看清莫扎特的脸，突然一愣：“您……您是不是那个……”

莫扎特眼都不眨一下：“嗯？莫扎特是吧，哈哈哈我不是啦，不过很多人都说过我们长得很像就是了。”

“真的很像啊，你听他的歌吗？”店员一边打包一边卖起安利，“可好听了，一代音乐天才不是瞎吹，才华横溢美颜盛世，走过路过不要错过，买张专辑不会犹豫不会后悔，听听看吧！”

莫扎特一边听一边快乐地嗯嗯嗯点头，比店员小姑娘还笑颜如花，萨列里简直没眼看。

不知道是因为路遇野生粉丝还是因为成功养到了兔子，当晚莫扎特先生从各种意义上来说都十分兴奋，结束体力活动之后硬撑着不肯睡，翻来覆去蹭来蹭去，蹭得萨列里无可奈何：“……您今天怎么这么开心？”

莫扎特翻身面对他，双手在胸前交握，眼睛一眨一眨：“我还是个孩子的时候，就一直特别希望能养……”

萨列里想：兔子吗？

“……一头驴。”

“……”

萨列里无言以对。

“但是爸爸不同意。”

换我我也不同意。

“虽然现在还是没有养到驴，但是养到了兔子，所以四舍五入也算是完成了儿时梦想！”

你四舍五入得也未免太多了！

“啊，既然说到了这个……安东尼奥，我们可以养驴吗？”

“……不可以。”

“为什么！”

“没有为什么。”

莫扎特感到很委屈：“我都没有反对你养路德维希和弗朗茨和小弗朗茨！”

“……这是一回事吗？”

“怎么不是一回事了？”莫扎特理直气壮，“三头驴加起来都没有路德维希吃得多！”

萨列里一瞬间竟然感到了动摇。

“驴还可以骑，路德维希又不能骑！兔子还可以撸，小弗朗茨又不能撸！”

这发言似乎哪里有点问题。萨列里想。

“弗朗茨唱歌……”莫扎特在萨列里的逼视下屈辱地改口，“好吧他唱歌是比驴好听。但那又怎么样！我唱歌比弗朗茨唱歌好听！放我的专还不够吗你还要他唱歌？！”

莫扎特总结陈词：“养他们三个都养得起，养一头驴有什么养不起的！”

萨列里甩掉那一点被歪理邪说洗脑的动摇，冷酷地说：“你说得对。但是不可以。”

“您真冷酷！”

冷酷的萨列里大师冷酷地说：“不可以就是不可以。”

“可我想养驴！骑骑驴也行！”

“……莫扎特。”

“Oui？”

“你快睡吧。梦里什么都有。”

莫扎特仿佛一个只有三岁的熊孩子，扭来扭去嘀嘀咕咕：“安东你对我好冷漠……不养驴就不养驴，那兔子的名字我来取！”

萨列里困得死去活来，勉强打起精神应付他：“可以，叫什么？”

“莫扎特。”

“……什么？”

“就叫莫扎特，因为它长得像我。”

萨列里和莫扎特在一片黑暗的房间里大眼瞪小眼十秒钟，屈服地倒回枕头上。行，好，可以，你想叫什么就叫什么，反正就算我不同意你也还是会管它叫莫扎特，不如从一开始就省下点力气。

很快萨列里就发现莫扎特给兔子取这个名字是有预谋的。因为交往一周年之际的萨列里还是一位矜持礼貌谨守礼节的古典音乐家，换句话说就是他还有点过分要脸——毕竟这个家里总得有一个人要脸。

但莫扎特觉得不行，莫扎特觉得不行的方式就是给兔子取自己的名字，然后无论何时萨列里用他矜持礼貌谨守礼节的态度说：“莫扎特，你能不能……”，莫扎特就会做出一个‘等一下！’的手势，随即飞奔下楼捞起那只无辜的小兔子，把它捧到萨列里面前，眼神清澈理直气壮地说：“莫扎特在这里，你找它？你跟它说。”

萨列里最终被逼把手机通讯录里的名字改成了沃菲。

他那三个被莫扎特背后评价为‘还不如驴’的学生挤成一团，嘀嘀咕咕：“老师就是太要脸了。”

“就是，跟莫扎特就根本不能要脸。”

“只要你比他不要脸你就赢了。”

“……你行吗。”

“……我不行。”

“男人怎么能说自己不行。”

男人不能，但是兔子可以。萨列里的这三位爱徒在授业恩师背后咬耳朵咬了几天，于恩师生日之际合资买了个礼物——一个礼服白手套兔子，活的那种。莫扎特欢天喜地代表男朋友收下，不由分说地将兔子命名为萨列里并与莫扎特（兔）合笼，成功造成既定事实。

（到底应该先打死莫扎特还是应该先把倒霉孩子们逐出师门？萨列里放弃了思考。）

兔子本身倒不是什么问题——兔子其实是一种很省心的宠物，只要给它们营造一个舒适的生存环境它们并不介意安静地两个兔呆在窝里吃草。问题主要是莫扎特很吵。每到巡演前夕，莫扎特一定要拉着萨列里用充满柔情的眼光注视兔子们片刻，再无限伤感地郑重拜托萨列里：“孩子们就交给你了。”

“……”

“安东，你答应我要好好照顾它们！”

“……行。”

“见兔如见我！睹兔思我！答应我每次你看到兔兔都要想我！”

“……好。”

所以为什么要看到兔子的时候想你呢。萨列里很不浪漫地想：首先二十一世纪我们可以打视频电话，其次我来看兔子的时候不是来给它们添食就是来给它们铲屎。你自己品品‘给莫扎特（兔）铲屎让我想起了你’这句话听着像人话吗。

很不浪漫的萨列里老师实际上并没有很多睹兔思人的机会。原因很简单，因为二十一世纪有视频电话。莫扎特小朋友虽然放出去活像丢掉（特指他在无监护情况下疯起来十分丧心病狂），但实际上是个又甜又黏的麦芽糖式男朋友，只要没有蹦迪到昏迷则必然每天准点视频，从汇报自己当天衣食住行看到路边海报和可爱小粉丝合照被夸奖眼妆好看说到关心萨列里当天衣食住行上课怎么样学生有没有惹他生气有没有睹兔思人想念他想不想听他的演唱会。

萨列里口是心非地说：“不想。”

“……我要哭了哦？”

“……”萨列里说，“如果我说想你是不是又要安排助理盗摄。”

“什么话！”莫扎特说，“我自己安排我自己的助理拍我自己的演唱会怎么能叫盗摄！”

萨列里冷漠地轰走了围上来想求盗摄的学生x3。

“专辑发行了自己掏钱买。”萨列里老师冷漠地说，“弗朗茨，你不许去。”

“为什么！”

“因为这两个已经没救了。”萨列里说，“但你还能成为一个正常的歌唱家。”

萨列里弄错了一件事：这世上并不存在什么正常的歌唱家。

弗朗茨·舒伯特小朋友被老师冷酷地轰去练声还不给发爱豆演唱会门票，为表不满每天临走之前都要蹲到楼下花园里，嘀嘀咕咕跟兔子树洞。

舒伯特说：“都多长时间了老师怎么还是这么要脸。”

舒伯特说：“他自己明明就有莫扎特的专辑全系列，我都看到了！”

舒伯特说：“要脸就会败北果断就会白给，都跟莫扎特谈恋爱了，老师怎么还不明白！”

兔子并不理他，团在一起平静稳定缓慢而飞快地吃菜叶子，三瓣嘴平静稳定地一动一动，菜叶以肉眼可见的速度缓慢而飞快地消失。此情此景有种过于迷幻的催眠效果，舒伯特沉迷其中，快乐撸兔，一时忘记了对自己授业恩师和自己爱豆的爱豆的吐槽。

萨列里在学生背后暗中观察了一会，（像兔子一样）平静地问：“好摸吗。”

舒伯特幸福而恍惚地回答：“好摸。”

“快乐吗。”

“快乐。”

“比练声还要快乐吗。”

“那当然了，撸兔是能给人带来快乐的，练声又不能！”

“……”萨列里平静地说，“是吗。”

沉迷撸兔的弗朗茨·舒伯特小朋友隐约感觉哪里不对，猛一回头，顿时大惊失色：“不是的，对不起，我没有，老师您再相信我一次……！”

好好的孩子怎么长成了这种东西……萨列里疲惫地反思。

萨列里反思未果。

萨列里觉得都是莫扎特的错。

萨列里说：“早点回去练声。交点正常朋友。少跟莫……少跟沃尔夫冈混在一起。”

您到底哪里来的资格说我……

舒伯特敢怒不敢言，委委屈屈地说：“哦。”

萨列里看着舒伯特。

舒伯特看着萨列里。

萨列里说：“……怎么了，要在我这儿蹭饭吗？”

舒伯特赶紧说：“没有没有，我有人约饭了我这就走。”

萨列里茫然地目送学生飞快远去。

好好的孩子到底怎么长成这种东西的……萨列里疲惫地再次反思未果，放弃思考，蹲下来撸兔子。

兔子还蛮喜欢被他撸，两个毛团挤成一团，一边继续平稳快速地啃菜叶子，一边推推挤挤地往萨列里手心里蹭，如果是两个猫这会大概都开心得能打起呼噜来。被毛茸茸小生物喜欢的感觉十分治愈，萨列里沉迷撸兔，没注意到还没走远的舒伯特飞快地扭头看了一眼，又更加飞快地扭回头去。

舒伯特想：老师到底哪里来的立场说我？？？？？？？

抱着深切的不甘心，舒伯特小朋友第二天照样提前报到，先直奔楼下兔子窝。兔子还是那两个兔子，莫扎特（兔）和萨列里（兔）蹭蹭挨挨，挤来挤去，像两个一黑一白的毛球一样满窝滚动。舒伯特试图伸手乱撸，被不知为何脾气不好的兔子冷漠拒绝，差点一口咬到手上。

“手指不能随便咬！”舒伯特悲愤道，“都是音乐家怎么这样的！”

兔子不理他，还是不让他摸。舒伯特无计可施，站起来准备去找老师报到，走了两步又恋恋不舍地回头一看——好么，兔子不仅不让他摸，还开始了爬跨，两个毛球摞在一起拱来拱去，舒伯特莫名觉得此情此景十分不能直视，手伸出去又缩回来，崩溃道：“老师你从莫扎特身上下来啊！你有那个功能吗！你耍什么流氓！”

“……”萨列里说，“我耍什么流氓了？”

舒伯特吓得往后一跳，差点摔进兔子窝里。

舒伯特说：“我不是，我没有，我说的是萨列里，啊不是，是莫扎特，啊好像也不是，不对，就……”

萨列里说：“就。”

舒伯特说：“就……就、就是兔子啊！不、不是您！我怎么敢说您耍……耍那啥呢是吧再说您也不是这种人一般都是那个谁咳咳咳我什么都没说。”

好好的孩子……

萨列里心力交瘁地叹了口气：“行了行了，进去练声吧。”

舒伯特如蒙大赦，一溜烟跑了，萨列里看看学生远去的背影又看看兔子，无言地蹲下来看兔子。

兔子已经爬跨完了，现在又是两个天真纯洁的毛团，带眼线和不带眼线的两双眼睛一样大而无辜，鼻子一掀一掀；倒是不咬萨列里，蹭了蹭他的手指又跑了，还是不给摸。

萨列里徒劳地伸着手，和兔子们僵持了一会，放弃了——莫扎特买的叫莫扎特的兔子和莫扎特一个脾气，有毛病吗？没有。

他转头往琴房走，进屋就有点后悔。屋里舒伯特在练声，唱得惊天地泣鬼神；贝多芬和李斯特在练琴，听觉效果仿佛两个八尺大汉对砸键盘，此情此景饶是萨列里也不由得沉默片刻，缓缓怀疑起自己当初收下学生的时候到底在想些什么，是不是狗眼已经被莫扎特闪瞎才看走了眼。

李斯特见他表情不妙，曲子一结束当即就是一个滑跪抱腿，声泪俱下：“老师！老师您不要急，有话好说，别气坏了，身体要紧！”

“……”萨列里把熊孩子从地上拎起来放回去摆好，“练得怎么样了？谱子记住了？晚上就出发去比赛了我看你们精神头还挺好的？”

李斯特悲鸣一声，融化在了琴盖上。

晚上在登机口，莫扎特按时打电话，快快乐乐开开心心：“我马上就回来啦！”

萨列里说：“……我今天晚上走。”

“哎？？？什么？？？为什么？？？怎么这样？？？”

“路德维希和小弗朗茨有比赛。……我跟你讲过了，你忘了吗？”

“……”

莫扎特，莫扎特忙着蹦迪，真的忘了男朋友还养了三个孩子。

莫扎特悲愤道：“为什么是今天晚上！就不能晚一点去吗！多大的孩子了还要老师陪着去比赛！让他们自己去！成熟的钢琴家要自己去比赛！”

萨列里说：“还没出师呢算什么成熟的钢琴家……算了算了，乖啊，等他们打完比赛我就回来。”

莫扎特哼哼唧唧，委委屈屈，大声撒娇：“好嘛，那你去养孩子嘛，呜呜呜你为了孩子都不理人家。”

“……”萨列里说，“我不理人家，我又没有不理你。”

“……”

“好了，乖，不要撒娇。打完比赛我就回来了。”

“……好嘛。那我回去睹兔思你。”莫扎特说，“说到兔，你带着孩子去打比赛，兔兔谁照顾？”

“……”萨列里停顿了一下，“弗朗茨没课的时候会去看一下。”

莫扎特听出了一丝不祥的意味：“他有课的时候呢？”

萨列里说：“……罗森博格。”

莫扎特：“……”

莫扎特像尖叫鸡一样伸着脖子大声尖叫：“我不同意！！！！！！”

你不同意我现在临时到哪里找人给你养兔子……

萨列里说：“你冷静点。”

“我不！我不冷静！我也不同意！”

“……”萨列里不耻下问，“你们到底多深的仇？”

莫扎特一时语塞，认真想了想：“好像也没多深吧。虽然他毫无品味审美糟糕还不会化妆，但总体来说似乎应该也许大概好像也没有多大仇？”

“那你……”

莫扎特冷静地说：“我不。我不能让毫无品味审美糟糕还不会化妆的男人照顾我。”

“你再说一遍照顾谁？”

“……照顾莫扎特，莫扎特（兔）也是我有什么问题吗？”

萨列里礼貌地用沉默表示不予置评。

“总之我不要，你怎么忍心把我交到罗森博格的手里！”

莫扎特大有不达成目的誓不罢休之势，眼看登机口的队伍逐渐变短，萨列里无奈妥协：“好了好了，我知道了，让弗朗茨去养你总行了吧？”

“可以、诶不是，等等，不对，怎么都应该是爸爸我养弗朗茨啊……”

莫扎特自己给自己下了个套，此时总感觉哪里不对又无法反驳，只能一脸懵逼地任由男朋友挂了电话，带着熊孩子们上了飞机。

然而人算不如天算，萨列里老师前脚上了飞机，弗朗茨·舒伯特小朋友后脚就被抓去录音室，两个什么都不知道的小兔兔就被正式托付给了罗森博格。罗森博格先生仿佛隔壁霍格沃茨痴恋某位红发百合女士的教授，虽然对相方横挑鼻子竖挑眼怎么看都能看出一堆毛病，但已经被托付到手里的崽还是会捏着鼻子悉心照料，不管是学生还是兔兔都一视同仁。

罗森博格先生兢兢业业，按时赶过去喂兔子。一黑一白两个毛球在窝里挤成一团，看起来毛茸茸的很好撸，罗森博格蠢蠢欲动，忍不住伸出撸兔的罪恶之手——然后被莫扎特（兔）咬了。兔子才不管这个两脚兽是不是自己这段时间的衣食父母，咬起人来毫不留情，罗森博格倒吸一口凉气，怀疑所有叫莫扎特的家伙都跟自己八字不合。

莫扎特（兔）咬完人也不吃饭，一滚一滚地挪到旁边叼起一把草，缓慢地挪回角落里躲着。罗森博格早上去喂兔子的时候它在什么位置，晚上去的时候居然还在，连叼着的那一把草都是同一把，仿佛真的只是一个装饰用的毛球。罗森博格觉得哪里不对，拿出手机发短信：“萨列里大师，莫扎特好像在绝食。”

萨列里，萨列里在比赛后台照顾孩子，忙得根本没时间看手机。

罗森博格感觉自己已经尽到了监护职责，发完短信本来正打算走人，看到莫扎特（兔）放下那把草，开始从自己身上往下捋毛。定睛一看兔子窝里到处都是绒绒的一团团白毛，顿感大事不好——莫非是因为和主人分离太久患上了忧郁症？

受人之托忠人之事，罗森博格又忧心忡忡地翻出手机求教谷歌医生，三十秒后得出答案：怀了，捋毛是在做窝，不能碰，谁碰咬谁。

“……”罗森博格觉得自己的闺女被糟蹋了，但奇异的是又很难说清到底谁糟蹋了谁。

于是故事回到本文开头，萨列里注视着那一串扑面而来的短句，险些以为自己其实这么多年从头到尾就没学会德语。他放下手机，做了个深呼吸，情绪稳定地又一次拿起手机，逐字输入：“不可能的。”

“是真的！”

萨列里沉稳地回复：“不可能的。”

罗森博格心想可是谷歌不是这么说的啊！萨列里以前也不是这么固执的，怎么回事，果然都是莫扎特的错。

莫扎特：“……？”

莫扎特：“？？？？？”

莫扎特尖叫道：“您在我家干什么！”

罗森博格被他吓得向后蹿了两蹿，音乐界两大知名灵魂浓妆选手互不相让地彼此对视，视线冒火，粉底和亮片满天乱飞。

罗森博格说：“萨列里大师委托我来照顾他的兔子，您有什么意见吗？”

莫扎特说：“哦，朕知道了，你可以告退了。”

莫扎特一脸冷酷，毫无波动，霸道得好像他前上司灵魂附体，实则内心疯狂刷屏：凭什么，为什么，怎么回事，为什么我说了不要你来照顾我的兔我男朋友还要放你进门？？？为什么我千里迢迢刚到家还要应付你，我男朋友怎么回事，是不是不爱我了？？？

远方的萨列里打了个喷嚏。

罗森博格势单力薄，孤立无援，用眼神厮杀两回合后主动退出战斗，打算溜之大吉。莫扎特还没来得及庆祝阶段性胜利，罗森博格又缓步倒退回来，清清嗓子：“莫扎特。”

莫扎特说：“……干什么。”

罗森博格说：“就算您不能做个负责任的音乐家，至少做个负责任的父亲啊不饲主吧。”

莫扎特说：“啊？”

罗森博格痛心疾首地说：“莫扎特怀孕了你都不知道，有你这样当爹啊不当饲主的吗？你怎么能对崽崽这么不负责任？你有想过萨列里大师知道了会是什么感受吗？”

这话歧义实在太大，莫扎特一脸懵逼，缓缓打出一万个问号。

罗森博格才不给自己在美妆博主界最强大的对手（？）解释，说完立刻事了拂衣去深藏功与名，留下莫扎特和莫扎特（兔）相对无言。

莫扎特说：“……什么情况。”

莫扎特（兔）不出声，萨列里（兔）也不出声。

莫扎特和兔子x2面面相觑半晌，头顶上有小灯泡叮地一亮：“……他是不是在说你？”

莫扎特（兔）看了他一眼，扭头从萨列里（兔）身上薅了一口毛下来，继续在角落里蹲成一个安静的毛绒球。

莫扎特大惊失色：“你干什么！怎么可以这样对大师，你不要恃孕行凶！”

远方的萨列里又打了个喷嚏。

莫扎特突然停下了。

莫扎特想了一想。

莫扎特说：“……不对啊。”

莫扎特说：“……你们两个兔不都是女兔吗！怎么怀上的！兔星科技终于发展出孤雌生殖了吗？！”

莫扎特思来想去，试探着伸出手，打算手动验证一下兔兔的真实性别再决定接下来的应对方式，刚碰到软毛毛就被暴躁的兔子追着咬出三米，光荣GG。

萨列里当天晚上搭飞机回来，先开车把两个熊孩子卸在学生宿舍门口，三令五申不准他们出去喝酒蹦迪勾搭妹子（汉子也不行），盯着他们三步一回头磨磨蹭蹭地挪上了楼，感到一阵头痛，心想自己真是拿着老师的工资操着老妈的心。

他开车回家，看到窗口有光，不自觉地长出一口气，内心谜之松下一根弦，恨不得立刻狂奔回家往沙发上一倒，就此抱着（肯定会自己长在他身上的）男朋友长成一颗沙发土豆再也不用面对社畜的人生。这想法十分真实但也十分不萨列里，萨列里像猫洗脸一样双手揉脸三十秒，终于打叠起精神，准备开门回家。

门一打开，莫扎特腾地一下竖起耳朵，以五十公里的时速撒腿狂奔过来，吧唧一下整个人贴到萨列里身上，当即生根发芽死不挪窝。大号熊孩子回家不知道多久，眼妆还没卸干净，心里毫无逼数地凑过来连亲带蹭，一脸彩妆全糊在萨列里衬衣上。

“……”萨列里说，“怎么没卸妆？”

“卸了妆我怎么跟粉丝合影！”

行吧，偶像包袱是真的很重。

萨列里不予置评，又问：“回来了怎么还不卸？”

莫扎特对答如流：“因为我懒，哦不是，因为我忙着照顾孩子！”

又是哪里来的孩子？？？

莫扎特猛地一抬头，眼睛闪闪发亮。萨列里看到这个表情就知道大事不好，还没来得及打断，莫扎特已经掷地有声：“因为我怀孕了啊！”

“……”

你说什么，你给我再说一遍。

你不是沃尔夫冈吗？现在莫扎特就又是你了是吗？？？

萨列里说：“你不要闹了。到底谁怀了？莫扎特（兔）？两个兔不都是母的吗，怎么怀上的？”

“我也不知道啊。”莫扎特说，“罗森博格说的，你去问罗森博格。”

他俩一起往兔子窝旁边走，莫扎特挂在萨列里脖子上亦步亦趋，恨不得整个人化身考拉四肢并用地缠上去。萨列里被他勒得半死，本着一颗慈父之心艰难挪动到了兔子窝旁，尚且没有忘记讨论主题，忧心忡忡地看着两个挤成一团的毛绒球：“难道买回来的时候看错了性别？还是罗森博格搞错了？如果真的怀了怎么办，生下来给谁养？”

莫扎特说：“让路德维希他们领走。”

萨列里想了想那三个学生。

萨列里说：“算了吧。他们能把自己养活我就已经感谢上帝。”

莫扎特嘀嘀咕咕：“你就是过度保护他们才这么高音低能的！安东尼奥你相信我，现在立刻马上把他们扫地出门，不出三天保证什么都会了，饭都能自己做。”

萨列里心想你对自理能力的标准真的不怎么高……

萨列里（兔）睁开眼睛看了看，发现两个没完没了黏黏糊糊的两脚兽原来是不知道发什么神经的饲主，往莫扎特（兔）的方向蹭两蹭，闭上眼睛又睡了。莫扎特（兔）干脆连眼都不睁蒙头大睡，嘴里咬着的那一撮毛都睡得快掉下来，十分兔似主人型。

莫扎特看着兔身上东一撮西一撮的薅毛痕迹，断然发言：“谁兔似主人型了！我的发际线毫无瑕疵！”

“……”

萨列里怜爱地看了他一眼。

万世巨星莫扎特先生忧心忡忡地捋了一把自己的头毛，陷入犹豫：“我查了一下怀孕的症状……仔细一看，仿佛都符合的样子，不会是……我真的怀孕了吧？”

萨列里冷酷地指出：“你没有那个功能。”

“莫扎特有。”

“……莫扎特有没有和你有没有有什么关系吗？”

“莫扎特就是我啊！”

莫扎特先生理直气壮，萨列里老师翻了个白眼，口不择言：“你有那个功能我也没有那个功能。”

“……”莫扎特沉默一瞬间，陡然放软声音，又腻又甜，“没关系的，就算我没有怀孕的功能，我也有让人怀孕的功能……而且我也很想看您怀孕是什么样子呀~☆”

你给我等下，话题怎么突然跑到这里的？？？

莫扎特不肯好好说话，哼哼唧唧嘤嘤呜呜，把自己贴在萨列里身上扭来扭去，扭成一颗超重的熊熊软糖。大概正应了那句浓缩才是精华，熊熊软糖尺寸虽然不大但重量十分可观，萨列里被勒得险些背过气去，简直想要灵魂质问韦伯小姐是不是巡演期间又心慈手软没有扛住莫扎特的撒娇耍赖让熊孩子在外面乱捡东西吃——真的不能再放任他了！这么吃下去谁扛得住啊！

莫扎特不高兴了。

莫扎特说：“大师你这样说就不对了，说谁尺寸不大呢？男人不可以说这种话！”

莫扎特又说：“来来来我给您证明一下……”

萨列里觉得他出去巡个演巡得画风都不对了，好好一个音乐家非要演霸道总裁文男主，还是平均两章就要开一次车的那种霸道总裁文，体感着实离奇。他想了想明天的日程表，又想了想两个学生的课程安排，又想了想舒伯特小朋友被抓去录的砖，又看了看可能要带去看兽医的两个兔子，顿感心力交瘁，长叹一口气，揉了揉男朋友在他身上拱来拱去的脑袋：“乖，别闹了……你发胶怎么也没卸？”

“……”

莫扎特愤愤亮出两排白牙，照着男朋友脖子就是一口，匀速小步跑走了。

在这里需要特别指出一件事，那就是摇滚明星对‘工作’的定义和正经社会人对‘工作’的定义是完全不一样的。比如万世巨星莫扎特先生不仅没有坐班这么一回事，还非常擅长拖稿、放鸽子和在最后一分钟赶死线，以及在各种本该工作的时间段里放飞自我不务正业，并在正常人类休息的时间段里越发精神百倍地活蹦乱跳。与他相反，正经社会人萨列里老师则活得仿佛一个传统意义上的人生赢家，朝九晚五三餐正常定时健身冬夏度假，日出而起床养学生，日落则回家吃蛋糕，十分规律，特别健康；和莫扎特放在一起对比鲜明，仿佛古典哥特吸血鬼乱入JUMP少年热血漫——这里就不要管哪个是哪个了——硬是能活活把同居生活过成异地恋。

事到如今，萨列里老师（居然在莫扎特多年传染之下仍然）比较要脸，男朋友巡演回家第二天早上仍然按时起床准点打卡上班，兢兢业业教书育人。被教书育人的三个熊孩子在琴凳上扭来扭去，交头接耳说小话，凝视老师身影的六只眼睛里满含期盼——既然莫扎特回来了，老师今天打算回家约会吗？回家约会的话可以提前下课吗？提前下课了可以出去撩妹泡汉蹭饭开小灶了吗？

萨列里老师冷酷无情地说：“打算。不能。不能。”

“……老师您变了！您以前不是这样的！”

“对。”萨列里老师冷酷无情地说，“以前不回家约会，所以会加练。你们怀念从前了？怀念了我们再加练两个小时？”

三个熊孩子在强权压迫下纷纷低头弹琴，敢怒不敢言——也不敢怒，按键力度不对还是会被留下来加训，结果弹得一个比一个委委屈屈如泣如诉，好像在手动演奏罗朱三重奏，萨列里就是那个狠心拆散真爱的封建大家长。萨列里听了一会，听得牙酸，看了看时间：“你们好好练。”

熊孩子们有气无力地说：“哦——”

“我们有好好练啊——”

“练得可认真了——真的——”

萨列里叹了口气，懒得揭穿他们。

用心良苦的人民教师谆谆善诱：“现在三点，好好练两个小时，练好了我们提前下课，五点就放。这么大孩子了不用我在旁边盯着你们练了吧？”

有气无力的熊孩子们看了看墙上指着三点四十五的挂钟，瞬间精神抖擞，信誓旦旦：“不用不用！一定一定！”

根据和熊孩子们多年斗智斗勇的丰富经验，萨列里觉得这一保证听起来很是可疑。然而毕竟小别胜新婚，萨列里确实也没打算真的按部就班把他们在琴房里按到正常下课时间——且不管学生们有没有一些丰富的课外娱乐计划，萨列里自己是很可能会有的。他看了看时间，觉得莫扎特差不多也该睡醒了，于是堂而皇之地离开琴房，在工作时间打起了私人电话。

莫扎特半天才接起来，说话调子拖得又长又软，摆明了昼夜颠倒后遗症还没过，50%的大脑CPU还在犯困，另外50%自动开始撒娇：“安东——安东你今天走得好早，你都不多陪我睡一会——我一个人睡被子都好冷——”

萨列里看了看窗外的八月艳阳，昧着良心哄男朋友：“……下次给你放个电热水袋？”

“……”莫扎特嘀嘀咕咕，“好无情啊安东，我的一颗心摔得稀碎……”

“回来给你粘上？”

“不行，现在亲亲才可以粘上！”

萨列里左右张望，确认四下无人，做贼一样捂着话筒小声mua了一口。

“一个亲亲不够！要大师的很多个亲亲才可以粘上！”

莫扎特接下来二十句撒娇卖萌的高甜情话已经读完了条，等着对男朋友造成连续暴击伤害直到萨列里空血并混乱然后答应很多丧权辱国条约，结果万万没有料到萨列里沉默片刻，突然压低声音：“稍等一下，有人找我。”

……哪个熊孩子这么不长眼色？你们老师躲出去跟男朋友打电话，如此良机不知道趁机摸鱼，难道还主动出来找我们安东查作业？

莫扎特满心疑问。

莫扎特的满心疑问很快消失。

一个熟悉的，万恶的，一听就是阻拦在他和男朋友卿卿我我之路上的巨大人形障碍物在电话那头声情并茂地说：“啊！萨列里大师！您在这里！”

你妈的，罗森博格。

莫扎特气成河豚。

莫扎特听着罗森博格絮絮叨叨：“您回来了！您怎么样？比赛都顺利吗？孩子们还好吗？舒伯特的新砖录得怎么样？兔子带去医院看了吗？贝多芬还是想去跟那个莫扎特唱摇滚吗？”

‘那个莫扎特’酸气四溢，醋飘十里。

你是谁！走开！奇怪的东西不配和我男朋友说话！到底哪里钻出来的谜之生物，卸个妆赶紧去隔壁剧组唱男人中的太阳神好吗，这里不需要你！

萨列里听不到电话那一边莫扎特先生咆哮的内心，敷衍了事应付过来自闺蜜（？）的关心、八卦和暗搓搓给莫扎特上眼药，好不容易可以继续接听男朋友的电话，刚接起来来就得到了一声酸不溜丢的‘哼！！！’

“……”萨列里实在get不到对方百转千回的内心思路，虚心求问，“又怎么了？”

莫扎特说：“我吃醋了。要很多个亲亲才能哄好我。不行，很多个亲亲也哄不好我。”

萨列里在心里整理了一遍对方可能的吃醋对象列表，未果。又整理了一遍今天的谈话对象列表，得出一个自己都不是很相信的结论：“……你吃罗森博格的醋？？？”

你是不是还没有睡醒。

他和你的颜值有任何可比性吗？？？

莫扎特说：“我不要听！你还让他来养我！你怎么忍心！”

这件事情是过不去了是吗？？？

萨列里感到十分头疼。

萨列里直截了当地问：“你到底是为什么不开心？”

我不相信你真是在吃罗森博格的醋。虽然你俩仿佛前世有仇见面就能吵到翻天覆地，但第一我的审美真没那么差，第二你也知道我的审美没那么差。第三我和他要是真有什么友情以上的关系八年前就该把你沉尸莱茵河，还轮得到你今天在这里瞎吃飞醋。

莫扎特突然不出声了。

萨列里耐心地等着。

莫扎特沉默半天，委委屈屈，支支吾吾：“我……就是……那个……反正……”你都不爱我了！

“……啊？”

“你最近都对我好冷淡！”莫扎特越说越顺，迅速找回了自己全家最熊&最甜的正常状态，“从我去巡演开始就好久没见到你啦——我超想你的，安东你都不想我吗？你又要养学生又要养兔兔，好不容易回来一晚上今天一大早又不见人，你还把兔兔交给罗森博格养！你宁可去养学生都不翘班回家！”

“……”槽点太多，一时不知道该从哪里开始回答。

莫扎特继续拉长了声音嘀嘀咕咕：“也不是说非要你翘班回家，但是我真的很想你嘛……我们都那么久没见面了……而且还这么久没有这样那样，安东你一定也很想我的吧？我在巡演的时候每天晚上都在想在家的时候，尤其是我们在床上，只有我们两个，从午后到日落，赤身裸体，房间里放着我的歌……”

“……莫扎特。”

“安东你想看兔兔了吗？要我抱过来给你看吗？”

“……”

莫扎特在电话那边叽咕偷笑。

萨列里单手捂脸，庆幸周围没人能看到他正在飞速变红。

“……好了，沃尔夫冈。”萨列里深吸一口气，把声音调回正常模式，“我先去看看学生。你差不多该起床了，晚上再睡。”

“晚上！那晚上可以睡你……”

“不可以。”

“……哦。”

萨列里把电话挂了，扭头进了琴房。三个学生听到他过来的脚步声，赶紧停下摸鱼的手，迅速蹿回琴凳上摆出努力练习的架势，腰背笔直一本正经，仿佛听到爸妈回家赶紧去关电视的小学生。好在钢琴不会通电发热，萨列里环视了一圈琴房，没发现什么不对，问：“好好练琴了吗？”

舒伯特说：“练了练了。”

李斯特说：“练了练了。”

贝多芬说：“练了练了，老师刚刚是出去接莫扎特的电话了吗？”

李斯特双手捂脸，不敢看萨列里的表情。

舒伯特赶紧打断：“练了练了，真的练了，老师你别气，老师你要不要检查一下？”

萨列里顺了顺气，就着台阶下了：“不用了，你们也这么大孩子了不用我盯着练，昨天刚比赛完回来也没好好休息，现在都快五点了就放了吧，早点回去缓一缓。”

贝多芬很没眼色地问：“快五点了吗？不是还不到四点半吗？——小弗朗茨你踹我干嘛，你是不是想打架！”

萨列里好想开除他们。

萨列里说：“……给你们八个小节的时间，八个小节内还不走的自己留下来加练。”

熊孩子们鬼鬼祟祟，眼色乱飞，一边飞一边往门外出溜，溜过萨列里身边的时候还没忘打招呼：“我走了哦，老师再见，老师明天见！”

“明天方便来老师家蹭饭吗？”

“老师约会愉快哦，老师需要推荐约会地点吗？”

“……不方便，不需要，不约会，赶紧滚。”

“这就滚这就滚！”

“……”

萨列里目送三小只兴高采烈地狂奔出门一溜烟消失，懒得管他们是去约架美泉宫还是去招猫逗狗泡妹撩汉，径自陷入沉思：好好的孩子到底怎么长成这种东西的？？？

果然还是莫扎特的错，应该找他谈一谈人生。

莫扎特在家打了个喷嚏，感觉有哪里不对，仿佛冥冥之中有一口锅被扣在了自己头上。

又是哪个熊孩子把我们大师惹毛了要我背锅？莫扎特想。

没关系，反正大师等会回家应该就顾不上这件事了。莫扎特又想。

莫扎特说服了自己，继续愉快地忙碌起了手头的重要事务。

萨列里开门进屋，以为自己走错了。

萨列里倒退出门，关门落锁，重新开门进屋。

萨列里发现自己真的没走错。

萨列里觉得还不如走错了。

萨列里想：我的钢琴呢？？？？？

是这么回事，自从萨列里和莫扎特开始同居，萨列里老师心爱的斯坦威大三角就在客厅落地窗边彻底定居下来，在两位音乐家的业余娱乐生活和业余娱♂乐生活中都占据了关键地位，在这个家庭中的重要性仅次于被强行命名的两只兔兔，高于三个时常上门蹭饭的熊孩子，因此霸占了进门就能一眼看见的视野C位。然而今天情形有变，萨列里定睛凝望半天，才终于从一团混乱里找到了钢琴的一角——剩下的部分都被笼罩在各色床单被罩抱枕软垫乃至大衣风衣西装外套下面。

萨列里震惊地想：怎么回事？？？有龙卷风突然打算用这些东西把我的钢琴埋了吗？

当此关头，各色织物堆成的摇摇欲坠的小山里嗖地探出一个金色的脑袋。莫扎特裹着一件略显眼熟的大衣探出头来，快乐地打招呼：“亲爱的大师，您回来啦！我有个好消息要告诉您！”

“……”萨列里谨慎地问，“怎么回事。”

莫扎特不肯说，伸出一条光溜溜的胳膊，冲他拼命招手：“您过来嘛，过来了我再告诉您~”

萨列里听到这个句尾的波浪号就有一种十分不祥的预感，觉得莫扎特肯定又要作妖——不，根据目前的情况来看，一般将来时得换成正在进行时，莫扎特肯定又正在作妖。

萨列里嘴上很警觉，身体很诚实，走到那座高危建筑物旁边，坐下来，看着莫扎特亮闪闪一看就没在想什么好事的眼睛，问：“怎么回事。”

莫扎特清清嗓子，迅雷不及掩耳从某条毯子底下抄出一只长着眼线的兔子，双手举到萨列里面前：“大师，我怀孕啦！”

“……”

萨列里身经百战，竟然还能镇定地反问：“哪个你。”

莫扎特有问必答，毫不逊色：“两个我！”

萨列里说：“你真的没有这个功能。萨列里（兔）也没有。”

“不要在意这些细节！”

这哪里是细节，萨列里想。

萨列里从男朋友手里把不耐烦地蹬起了腿的兔子接过来，放到地上，打算表达一下自己的不赞同。

莫扎特没让他表达完，瞅准机会伸出罪恶之手，拽得萨列里一个踉跄，照着男朋友的方向笔直摔了下去。有大量柔软的织物做缓冲，罪魁祸首直面重力加速度的打击也没怎么掉血，装模作样地嗷了一声就开始咯咯笑，脸埋进萨列里颈窝里，温热的鼻息吹拂着那一小片血脉丰盈的皮肤：“您回来啦。”他说，口吻里有一种单纯又真挚的快活，“您回来啦。我真想您，安东尼奥。”

萨列里还没来得及炸起来的毛立刻被捋顺了，娴熟地反手摸了摸男朋友的头毛——发胶卸掉之后那头看似乱炸的金毛手感其实相当好，撸起来不比已经跑开的兔兔差多少。萨列里摸得有点上瘾，条件反射地又摸了几把，注意到的时候已经被莫扎特手脚并用地紧紧抱住，黏得差点喘不过气——这倒不要紧，要紧的是，萨列里突然发现那件过分眼熟的大衣底下莫扎特实则完全真空，一丝不挂，还在试图把被空调吹得冰凉的爪子塞进他衬衣下面。

“……”萨列里用两根手指把莫扎特的手拎开，“你到底为什么要开着空调穿这么厚的呢子大衣。”还不穿衣服。

“因为我怀孕了呀。”莫扎特说得十分理直气壮，手又偷偷伸了过去，试图把萨列里也还原到和自己同一衣着风格，“兔兔怀孕了就要筑巢嘛，有什么问题。”

“……所以你筑巢还要用我的衣服。”

“那当然。”莫扎特说，在那个‘巢’里滚来滚去，毫不吝惜地把超难伺候的天然面料压出无数个褶子，“你的衣服才会闻起来像你嘛……你又不在，我好想你的。不过既然你都回来了……”他眨巴着眼睛看萨列里，大衣底下脚趾沿着萨列里大腿朝上一点点踩过去，睫毛很无辜地一掀一掀，“安东尼奥，兔兔如果寂寞太久的话是会死掉的哦？”

莫名被cue的兔兔什么都不知道，三瓣嘴一动一动，在原地蹲成一个毛绒球球，很快就因为所在平面莫名起伏过大骨碌碌地从毯子山上滚走了。

萨列里问：“所以到底怎么回事。”

莫扎特仿佛一个没有骨头的兔兔绒球，继续把自己扭成一个张手张脚又七扭八歪的姿势，试图在维持这个奇特姿势的同时保持和男朋友的充分肢体接触：“什么怎么回事？兔兔？——哦兔兔就是怀孕了嘛，假孕。”

“……”萨列里说，“假孕和怀孕的区别有练习用电子琴和施坦威大三角那么大。”

“对兔兔来说不是呀。”莫扎特说，“兔兔是太寂寞了就会死掉的动物，所以稍微摸一摸它们就会觉得很开心，然后就会觉得自己怀孕了。”

萨列里很想指出他的这段话前后之间并没有因果关系，但是他忍住了。

萨列里不动声色地反问：“所以？”

“所以你要多陪我，不然我也会寂寞得死掉的！”莫扎特暴露真实动机，熊熊软糖迅速缠上来，拉着萨列里的手往自己肚子上放，捏起嗓子撒娇，“而且我都怀孕了，就算是为了孩子安东也要多陪我才可以，已经有自理能力了的大孩子不可以赖在爸爸家里就要赶出家门自食其力不然永远都不会长大的！还有奇怪的东西也不可以带回家来不然孩子也会长成涂白粉画腮红的奇怪东西！”

萨列里感受了一下手感，觉得怀没怀孕先不说，莫扎特吃胖了是真的。

萨列里冷酷地指出：“你再这样吃下去，韦伯小姐就得控制你的饮食了。”

“说什么呢！孕夫就该吃点好的！”

“你到底怎么好意思……”

“反正这个家里还有你要脸，份额已经够了。”莫扎特说得理直气壮，才躺平没多久又不安分起来，往萨列里身上有意无意地乱蹭，“比起那个，安东尼奥不打算让寂寞的兔兔获得一点来自主人的安抚吗？”

“你不是都怀了吗……”

“兔兔可以同时怀好几个！”

“但是你不可以。”萨列里冷酷无情地把男朋友从身上撕下来，用毯子裹成一个蛹状物，“既然怀孕了就好好养胎，不要东想西想。”

“……怎么这样！！！”

舒伯特第二天早上去老师家，还没进门就看到萨列里站在门口，看着兔子窝沉思，听到他按门铃才转过来：“啊，弗朗茨。早上好。”

“早上好，老师，叫我过来有什么事吗？”

萨列里递给他一个巨大的兔子笼，两个毛绒兔球蹲在里面，三瓣嘴稳定地一动一动，散发着一种谜之平和的气息：“这两个兔，麻烦你照顾一段时间可以吗？”

“当然可以！！！”

有毛茸茸可以撸，怎么会不可以，舒伯特欢欣雀跃地接下任务，拎着兔子打算往外走的时候才想起来：“之前不是说它们生病了？需要我带去医院吗？”

“不用。”萨列里镇定地说，“就是以为自己怀孕了。过两天自己就想开了。”

舒伯特缓缓打出一个问号。

舒伯特说：“好……？对了老师，莫扎特先生什么时候方便，路德维希说有事情想找他问。”

萨列里想了想。

萨列里说：“最近可能都不行吧。”

“哎？”

“他忙着养胎。过两天自己就想开了。”

“……哎？？？”


End file.
